The medical and surgical units of NYU Medical Center's Division of Oncology, Radiation Therapy Dept and Pathology Dept plan to participate in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group protocol studies, including protocols dealing with hematologic malignancies, i.e., lymphoma, leukemia, myeloma, with special emphasis on multi-modality protocols involving chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiation therapy and surgical adjuvant studies in solid human tumors as well, such as breast, GI, lung, Gyn, brain, soft tissue, head and neck, testicular, ovarian and malignant melonoma. We will be engaged in Phase II, Phase III and Adjuvant studies with our objective being the improvement of treatment and increased survival of primary and metastatic malignancies by means of surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy, either alone or in combination. Our staff members have had extensive experience in treating these types of malignancies and now represents members from many disciplines including 4 major departments within NYU School of Medicine. Dr. Silber is a member of the ECOG Hematology Committee, Dr. Golomb is presently chairman of the Melanoma Committee; Dr. Newall is a member of the Gyn Committee and Radiation Therapy co-chairman on several studies, as well as PI of the RTOG which has several joint studies with ECOG. We are now active in development of pilot studies and new protocols for ECOG, review and approval of proposed studies, and attendance by most of our staff at the semi-annual and special sub-committee meetings. In addition to our participation in therapeutic protocols, leukemia research will be carried out in the laboratory of the P.I, Dr. Silber, dealing with studies in lymphocyte biochemistry; Dr. Golomb is carrying out studies in malignant melanoma, and with the inception of the Division of Oncology under Dr. Franco Muggia in September 1979, many Phase I studies are also in the process, which will be made available for evaluation and application to group-wide studies.